No Joke, This Time They Really Got The Wrong Alice
by StarGazer205
Summary: so baisically Alice got married and had a kid. she fell ill and died along with her husband. so while 200 years have passed in our time, in wonderland its only been a few years.now alice is needed in wonderland again, to bad she is dead, or is she...
1. Chapter 1

**Okay guys, this is my first Alice in Wonderland fan fiction. I would like to start off by saying that I don't know how to spell some of the people's names, so just bare with me on it. As soon as I figure out how to spell their names, I will correct the problems. I also have very little knowledge as to how the British talk, so this is pretty much based on stories I have read where the characters are from England or live there, the author is from England, and television shows. So sorry if I offend any Brits out there, I do not mean it. Alright so just a review in case you did not understand the summary, Alice married and fell ill before her son was 2 years old. Since her husband had no family, the boy became a Kingsley and was given to Margret and Lowell. Now it's 200 years later in the real world, while it's only been a few years in Underland. Watch as Alex finds the place her great-great-great grandmother called home.**

I sighed as I flopped down on my bed, just barely missing my laptop. I had just finished up the last of my exams, so I was done! Yay! (**I am not a college student, so I am just basing this off of what my friends in college tell me)** I would soon be going home to America. See, I am currently an English major at Cambridge University in London, England. London is a second home to me, seeing as I have family here. However, this family I don't get along with. My grandmother basically hates me. So does my cousin. See, my father met my mother when she was vacationing here London. So, he packed up his bags and followed her to America. And as much as my grandmother and aunt hate it, they have to admit that my father made the right choice. They had wanted him to marry the Ascots daughter, but he decided to follow his heart. Sure he isn't the wealthiest man, but we get along just fine owning a small café in downtown New York. My grandmother and cousin both want me to marry the Ascot's girl son, Harry. They say that he should propose any day now, seeing as we have been dating for a long time. But, I would hardly call us anything more than people who know each other. Like when you see an old friend in a hallway, you know them but you don't say hi, just share a knowing glance that you do know the person. Anyway, both my grandmother and cousin believe it would be best for me to marry him. This is why I tell them that they are insane a lot. We don't even go on dates, I go somewhere with my grandmother and cousin, we sit down with his family, and then everyone stands up and leaves us there alone. I feel something on my nose, and I open my eyes to see a blue butterfly on my nose. He has been showing up for a few weeks now, and I must say that he is an excellent study buddy (ya, I just said study buddy. And I don't care!).

"Hello there. I really must give you a name." I say to the butterfly. He flies off my nose, and lands on my laptop. He usually does that when he wants me to look at something. So, I open it up. The webpage I was last on is up, it showed my family history. I had to do a project for my history class, and I had to do some family research for it. I learned a lot of stuff, including the fact that my great-great-great grandmother went insane when she got sick. She kept speaking of a place called Wonderland, with a Mad Hatter, a White Queen, and talking flowers. Again…insane. But hey that's my family, take it or leave it. I heard the sound of someone knocking on my bedroom door.

"Come in!" I called as my cousin walked in with a blue dress. I had a feeling I knew what it was for.  
"Hi Alex, this is your dress for tonight's party at the Ascot's manner." Said my cousin, Lucy, in her high strung voice.

"Um….I thought we went over this. I can't go to the party tomorrow, our band has a gig." I said.

"Oh please, why would you want to go around and hang out with those people? Honestly Alex, it's not good for your reputation. Besides, what would Harry think if his girlfriend wasn't even at the party his parents are throwing?" she asked giving me a disapproving stare.

"Okay first of all, those people are my friends and band members, I won't abandon them. Second, who the hell cares about my reputation? I know I don't, seeing as soon as I am done with college I am moving to Washington D.C to start my writing or music career. And lastly, I AM NOT HARRY'S GIRLFRIEND! I CAN'T EVEN STAND TO BE IN THE SAME ROOM AS HIM, THEREFORE I AM NOT GOING!" I shouted at the top of my lungs.

"Now what's all of this I hear about you not going to the Ascot's party?" said my grandmother strolling into the room.

"I am not going, the band has a gig tonight." I said. My grandmother could be pretty understanding at times, so I was a little worried about her reaction to me playing at a bar (or 'pub' as I am told it's called). **(Is that right? Are they called pubs?)**

"And where is the gig at?" my grandmother asked.

"It's at that little bar down the street. You know, I think it's called Luke's Bar." I said.

"A pub? Oh, no you are not going to play there. You are much too young." Said my grandmother stern fully.

" I am not too young, I am 21. And in America that means that I can go into bars." I said.

"Well I won't have it. Besides, this is a very important party."

"Why, it's just another excuse for you and Harry's family to leave us alone and have people think that we are a couple. Besides, I have a boyfriend, one that I actually like."

"Oh yes, that singer. What is his name? Brendon?" said my cousin sourly.

"It's Brian actually. And yes he is one of the singer's in our band. He also plays guitar." Just then, my computer made a chime-like noise knowing that I had a video chat request coming in. The blue butterfly had flown out the window, so I clicked on the accept button. To my luck, it was Brian.

"Hey cupcake, what's up?" I asked him. Brain had an emo-style haircut. The fact that his hair was naturally black didn't help, at all. Brian also had emerald green eyes that glistened in the moonlight. As opposed to Harry who was a ginger, and his hair didn't fit his face at all.

"Nothing good honey, my parents are making me go the Ascot's party tonight, so I can't make the gig." He said sadly. See, now this is why I love Brian( ya ya ya, I am too young to be in love. But who cares! I love Brian, and I think that he may be the one, ya know?) Because he always knew when I needed him the most.

"Well, you are in luck because I cannot make the gig tonight either, for the exact same reason that you can't." I said with a glisten in my eyes. His ears perked at this, and his eyes became full of love and gratitude.

"See, this is why I love you A, you are always there for me, even if you don't mean to be. Now, I have to go before my mom kicks me off the computer. So I love you, and bye." He said as he signed off. I just grinned to myself.

"You shouldn't be in a relationship with him. I mean, you are basically cheating on Harry." Said Lucy.

"I am not going out with Harry, therefore I am aloud to date who I please." I said, looking at the plane blue dress in disgust. Don't get me wrong, I love the color blue, but this color was old and faded.

"Harry would be a better choice though." Said Lucy as she walked out of the room with her curly brown hair flowing behind her. I just huffed, and resumed getting ready for the party.**  
**


	2. AN

**A/N: Okay, I know it has been a while since I updated. Okay, more like a year. But I have been dealing with some stuff right now, and I believe that this is one step in fixing the problem, updating my stories. So for those of you who read my Alice in Wonderland story, I will be continuing that ASAP! As for those of you who enjoy my twilight stories, well, I don't know where I am going with them. And to be completely honest, I really am not into Twilight that more. I mean I still like Stephanie Myer, don't get me wrong she is talented, but Twilight has started to piss me off. And no one is allowed to criticize me for my opinion, or I will hunt you down! Lol, jk. But, I am into the idea of starting to write some crossovers for twilight, so it has not pissed me off that much. I mostly blame them splitting Breaking Dawn into 2 parts, I mean in my opinion they are just trying to copy Harry Potter. So as of now, A Whole Lotta Drama and Ghost Rider will be deleted, unless someone wants to adopt the story, then by all means go ahead. But looking back on the stories, I have come a long way in my writing, so I find the stories to be crap. I mean, I guess I kind of grew up. I have started to write my own stories that have nothing to do with fan fiction. I will also be a sophomore this year, and we all know how crazy school can get. But look for more of my stories, and who knows, I might write some one-shots here and there for twilight, but I think this journey is over for me. I believe that I have grown to a point where I need to stop writing what I think should have happened, or could happen, it's time for me to start writing my own ideas. Anyways, thanks for being such great readers. I love you guys, and I hope to hear from all of you. Also there are some stories out there that if they just changed the names of the characters and their appearances, they could publish books, series even. So if you just use the characters really but make your own twists, start writing what you want to write. Hey, who knows, maybe someday a teenage girl will write a fan fiction story about your book! **

**Keep on dreaming,**

**Twilighrules**

**P.S: I am thinking about changing my pen name to something my friend gave me. Keep On Fighting Steph! **


End file.
